My little Impulse
by Arrowette9402
Summary: What happens when you are dropped from the sky, caught by a cute idiot, greeted harshly by your family, are put on a mission with the person you are trying to ignore, and fall for the one guy your not supposed to? Well read to find out ImpulseXOC, Impulse/OC Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice(I'm putting this up on Wattpad since I don't have word anymore, so see ya;))
1. Chapter 1

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

Falling, that's all I can think of. I'm plummeting to my death and there is nobody here to save me. Well I should have seen this coming, Black Manta wasn't going to keep me locked up forever in his undersea fortress anyway. _Way to go Cindy, you've done it again! But this time you had to call him a stupid, ugly, robot man and get on his nerves. _Well I should cherish my beautiful life before I ever get to the ground.

_*Flashback*_

"**Welcome to the Wayne manor, how may I help you madam", said and elder looking man who looked quite pleased to see a new human being in the household.**

"**Um… I'm looking for Bruce Wayne, he is supposed to be my new foster parent"**

"**I am Alfred the butler for Master Wayne, he has told me a six year old child may be coming here to live in the manor though I was not expecting the child to come without adult guidance." Alfred said with a certain tone in his voice I didn't like**

"**It's okay because **_Batman _**was watching over me" I said in a snarky tone**

"**Hehehe, do I hear a sassy girl around? Oh it's you from the orphanage, Cynthia right?"**

**There was a kid standing in front of me with raven black hair and blue sparkling eyes**

"_Richard!_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs and hugged him as hard as I could "And I prefer Cindy"**

"**Well I prefer Dick instead, I'm not very fond of my first name anyhow do you want to meet Bruce?" I gave Dick a nodded response and then a man came in, he walked up to me and said "Welcome to the Wayne family Cindy." That turned out to be the happiest day of her life.**

_*Flashback Ended*_

Ah, memories now only if they would last. I wish I could have said goodbye to them yet I also am glad I didn't. Five years in custody of Black Manta, how could they have not looked for me? I'm family, they even said so why? I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. _Let it fall you can't do anything about it remember?_ I'm extremely terrified of heights and it always makes me paralyzed, all I can do is think of how stupid I am. Looks like I'm getting close to the ground, goodbye world.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Suddenly all the wind stopped and I could hear voices again. I opened my eyes and I saw a Caucasian boy with green eyes and brown slim hair. I could see he was saying something but I couldn't make it out, I guess my hearing isn't fully online yet but I feel something towards this kid. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him, "Can you hear me? You haven't said a word since I caught you." Everything started to spin. "Whoa, I don't feel so well." Then everything went black.

**Bart's P.O.V.**

Wow, all Nightwing told me to do today was walk around Central City to see if there was any trouble around. What are the odds of me catching a girl falling from the sky? She's really pretty though even if she has a mask on. I think I should take her to the cave since she looks really beaten. "Oh already here, Hope this works."

_Impulse B-2-3, Muse B-1-1. _"Ohhhhh" _Good she's waking up. Finally!_ I heard footsteps coming from the living room "Impulse I heard a designation code that…. Oh my!" It was Miss Martian she seemed troubled. "Megan what's wrong you seem, how should I put this? Out of place." I looked down, the girl seemed up and wide awake. "Impulse take her to the med bay while I contact Nightwing." I saluted Miss Martian an a-okay, which made the girl fall to the floor. "Hey butterfingers I need some help here, my legs are tied up if you didn't notice." Oh I'm not going to have a crash time watching over this drama queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs included in this chapter**

_In the med bay_

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

I still don't feel so great and to make things worse the kid that caught me earlier is next to me keeps blabbering.

"Ugh, will you shut up, you're making my head pound."

Wow that's what makes him shut up.

"Okay mystery girl, but just let me ask one question."

He kept staring me with those green eyes. I looked at him and made a hand movement so he can speak.

"Um, can you tell me your name so I can stop calling you mystery girl?"

I sighed. _Bruce told you not to tell your real identity so tell him you mission name. _

"Just call me Muse."

He smiled at me and I just shot daggers at him, then I heard a faint conversation outside and I tried to make it out who was saying what: "Are you sure it's her M'Gann?" "Yes it is her and she needs help with her wounds Nightwing. Bart is in the med bay watching over her for now." _Hmmm, who could this Nightwing person be? _

"Your name is Bart?" I asked the boy next to me.

"Yeah."

I heard footsteps coming this way and I saw a man standing at the doorway. I felt terrified in his presence because it almost felt like Batman was there instead of him.

"Impulse I need to talk to you….. In private."

He said that last part while staring at me. I wanted to run out of the room right there but I knew better than to be a coward.

"Hey it's either you guys get out or you talk to me too."

I just kept glaring at this man and I knew I had to stand my ground or it's the dog house for me.

"Impulse follow me to the conference room and you don't go anywhere."

I rolled my eyes and answered him rudely "Hey I'm injured, how am I able to go anyway?" The man just walked away with Bart and left me in silence.

_In the conference room_

**Impulse's P.O.V.**

Nightwing started asking questions right away once we both sat down

"Where did you find this girl?"

"Um, I saw something falling from the sky and noticed it was a person so I ran up and caught her."

"Has she told you her name yet?"

"Yeah but she just told me to call her 'Muse'."

"Do you happen to know her age by any chance?'

"Nope, but I can guess she's about 13 to 14 years old"

Nightwing seemed to be relieved from my answers. He took some time to answer me back. He got in a more comfortable state and looked straight at me.

"Impulse go into the med bay and tell Miss Martian to take Muse into the here when Muse is able to walk smoothly again."

I got up, went into the hallway and walked into the med bay to tell Miss Martian what I was told to say. I saw Muse walking around singing an unfamiliar song.

_It's getting late, and I  
>Cannot seem to find my way home tonight<br>Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
>Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone<br>What would my head be like  
>If not for my shoulders<br>Or without your smile  
>But follow you forever<br>May it never leave you  
>To sleep in the stone, maybe<br>Stay lost on our way home_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
>I'd like to believe in all the possibilities<em>

_If I should die tonight  
>May I first just say I'm sorry<br>For I, never felt like anybody  
>I am a man of many hats although I<br>Never mastered anything  
>But I am ten feet tall<br>I've never felt this tall since the fall  
>Nobody seems to know my name<br>So don't leave me and sleep all alone  
>Maybe stay lost on our way home<em>

She stopped singing and sat down. Muse looked at a locket then hid it in her shirt. She didn't notice me walking to Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian, Nightwing is requesting Muse to go to the conference room."

"Okay, Muse your dismissed." Miss Martian said without looking up

Muse stood up and walked towards the door then stopped. She looked at me and said

"You will not talk to me again unless we are told to work together, do you understand me?"

I gave her a nodded response and she walked away. She can be scary when she wants to.

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

I was jogging down the hallway until I bumped into something smaller than me. I looked up and saw a green boy sitting on the floor rubbing his head. The weird thing about this boy was that he had a tail.

"Can you please watch where next time?"

"Sorry, I don't seem to be myself today. My name's Muse, what's yours?"

"I'm Beast Boy. I haven't seen you here before, need any help getting around?"

"Nah, I've been here before and I know my way around like the back of my hand. Just remember that next time if we both bump into each other, I'm not taking the blame."

"Noted."

I laughed and continued my way to the conference room. I found the right door and opened it. I saw the man from earlier sitting down on the armchair on the right. _Okay this guy must be Nightwing._

"Why do need me here?"

"I need to ask you some questions." he answered simply

"Look ask me questions not pertaining to my past, please?"

"I don't need to ask you any questions about your past. So why were you falling from the sky?"

"Black Manta kidnapped me some years ago and two days ago I insulted him so he dropped me off in the middle of nowhere, 100 feet from the ground."

"How long were you in his custody?"

"Five years."

"That is all I need from you for now"

I walked outside and I didn't know what to do now._ I can't stay here over night so I should go home now._ They will find out sooner or later. Time to go home._ Muse B-1-1_

**Okay I will leave you there for now since I have to eat and tomorrow I'm going to the beach. So I will try to update on Sunday ;)**


End file.
